Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices used in various applications such as a light source of a display device, a lighting device, etc.
As an encapsulant of the LED, an epoxy resin having high adhesive properties and excellent dynamic durability is widely used. However, the epoxy resin has problems in that it has low transmittance with respect to light ranging from blue to ultraviolet region and also shows poor heat resistance and light resistance. Accordingly, techniques have been proposed to solve the above-described problems, for example, such as in Patent documents 1 to 3, etc. However, the encapsulants which have been known up to now have insufficient gas barrier properties, adhesive properties, or the like, and poor heat resistance, heat and shock durability, and cracking resistance.